


Gone But Never Forgotten (I Would Never Forget Your Blue Eyes)

by Cynical_Writers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family History, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Writers/pseuds/Cynical_Writers
Summary: Edward and William were once inlove back in 1945. All those written songs for each other to express their secret love, escaping their own house just to see each other, in the place only the both of them knew.They were in love, but they were not meant to be. Fate decided to play with them, forcing them apart from each other.75 years later, fate decided to bring them back together again. But as Harry and Louis.Will they be seperated again? Or will they continue their love story that got ruined by arrange marriages?It's 2020 now, anyway. Is arrange marriage still a thing?////Or a fic where Harry lost his great grandfather, who found a boy who looks like just William.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	Gone But Never Forgotten (I Would Never Forget Your Blue Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!
> 
> I suck at plots *nervous laugh* This is a new story, please leave a comment after reading the first chapter and give me advices and encouragements to finish this one. I've been wanting to write this one, stuck in my mind for a year, keeps changing plots until I literally forgot the original one. This chapter is not edited, I apologize for having gramatical errors, English is not my language. 
> 
> As usual, please sit back, relax, sip larry tea and enjoy reading! This fic was supposed to be a one shot but eh, let's make more chapters.

/////  
Louis woke up from his dreamless sleep (nap because he literally slept 5 AM in the morning watching shit on YouTube.) When he heard the familiar horn of the garbage truck that always passed their home every 8 AM in the morning.

He groaned, remembering that he had to stand up to dispose their garbage from last night. He laid their for a moment, blinking sleepily at his dirty, dirty floor. (There were crumpled papers around from writing too much. Poems that he got for... Well, nevermind. He better throw them away soon before he even think about writing again.)

He sighed when the garbage truck let out that annoying-ass honking noise again. He let out a wince when he smelled his own breathe, smelling the onion rings he ate two hours ago before he slept. What, he got hungry.

"Louis!" He heard his mum called from downstairs, probably the kitchen. "Garbage!"

Louis groaned louder this time, sitting up with a scowl. "Alright, alright!" Then the garbage truck honked again, this time, coming from Louis window, which annoyed him more.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I'm coming, I'm coming." He chanted sleepily, grabbing his shirt from the floor, not even thinking twice. Is it clean? Even Louis did not know .

He opened his door, leaving it open as it closed on its own. He ran through their short hallway, staring at the stairs for a moment. He thought about using it, but fuck it. He sat on the banister, sliding against it down to their first floor.

He yawned while doing it, as if there were no chances if him falling on the floor. He went straight to their kitchen, seeing his mum wearing her usual attire for her work as a home for the aged worker. Her shift is 9 AM but she likes to be there early to bring break fast for her old folks.

"Morning, mum." Louis croaked out, grabbing the small black bag full of their trash. Jay, his mum, hummed.

"Morning, darling. You wake up late again."

Louis' eyes widened, "Late? Mum, it's literally 3 AM in the morning!"

Jay munched her waffle, looking at her son. Louis stared back unblinkingly. Jay continued to stare at him, unblinkingly.

Louis pouted and started to walk away with the garbage. He heard his mum chuckle, as he opened their back door.

He left his house quickly, seeing the truck was collecting the neighbors' garbages quickly but carefully. He ran towards it, his chest tightenung after five seconds of running because, duh, he does not exercise or run. He'll die young, he thought.

"Hey! Wait!" He exclaimed, panting as he approached the stinking truck. He stopped his nose from wrinkling because, that would be rude to the garbage collectors.

"Just woke up from your slumber, mate?" The man with blonde hair asked, grabbing Louis' black bag with his strong grip. His Irish accent strong, making Louis a bit daze. He looked young, maybe the same age as Louis.

Louis yawned at the word slumber, "Yeah. Had to dispose that or my mum will have my head."

The guy grinned, "Scared of your mummy?" He teased. Louis rolled his eyes.

"As if you are not." Louis said.

The guy grinned widely, white teeth on display. "Me mum is a wild one." He agreed. "I'm Niall, by the way."

"Say, mate, do you have a grand father?" He randomly asked, throwing the bag in the truck. Louis blinked, rubbing his eye. He immediately imagined his grandfather Eskiel (Jay's great uncle) with his bright brown eyes, wrinkled face but has a strong voice and strong grip, he lives in the place where Jay works. He's the only grandfather Louis have right now. The rest were dead. He shuddered.

"I do, yeah."

"Where is he?" Niall asked, tapping the truck loudly. Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you asking?" He asked, creeped out. Is he asking if he could bury Louis' pop alive? Niall saw his reaction, laughing loudly.

"Shit, sorry, bud." He guffawed. "Did not mean to scare you. It's just..." He scraped his shoe against the pavement. "I saw an old man wondering around your house. He looked lost, but he went straight to your garden. I know Jay doesn't like people in her garden."

Louis was half surprised that this guy knew his mum, but Jay is quite known in their street coz she's the kindest person there. Well, that was what people said. Louis thought her mum can be a dragon sometimes.

But what? An old man in their garden? That was true though. Jay never liked it when someone goes in their garden without her permission. Louis was not allowed their since he accidentally stepped on his mum's favorite flower. He has been banned.

'Lmfao.' Louis thought.

"But I only have one grand father and he now lives in the place where mum works." Louis said. Niall shrugged.

"Maybe he escaped and went here because he likes it here more."

He had a sense. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking around, hoping to find the old guy.

"You better check your garden. He might be there."

Louis nodded, "Alright, alright. Thank you for the information mate."

Niall gave him a salute, "Wipe your cheek, bro. You still got that drool there!"

Louis blushed, wiping his cheek furiously. "You just told me when our conversation was already done!"

Niall smirked then he shouted "Take it away, Ernie!"

Then a voice said from in front. "Yeah take it away, Ern!"

Louis smirked back at the Harry Potter reference as he watched the truck drove away to the other street.

Louis walked back to his house instead of running because now, he was chasing nothing. He noticed that he was barefoot and his feet were disgusting. As he was looking around the street, hoping to see the old man wandering around. What if it was really his pop Eskiel, escaped his current home to go back to Jay's house. His pop used to visit their house when he was stronger (not that he was not strong right now) and younger. He used to baby sit Louis when he was a child.

Louis sighed, worry filling his chest as his eyes looked around for a particular old folk.

He was near his home when he noticed Mr. Upperbottom was watering his plants while his wife was knitting by their front porch. Their age was almost like pop Ernie, but they never wanted to leave their home because they bought it 30 years ago after their marriage.

Louis knew because everytime he visits them, (which every month to help Mr. Upperbottom to trim the grass on their lawn.) Mrs. Upperbottom would invite him for tea, cookies and some story telling because apparently, Louis reminds her of her son who lives now in France and rarely visit them.

He waved at them, smiling when Mrs. Upperbottom waved back.

"Searching for someone, Lucas?" She asked with her silent and silky like voice. Louis smiled kindly at her.

"It's Louis, miss." He grinned. "And yes, erm, did you happen to see an old man around here?"

She smiled, "Did you mean my husband?"

Her husband looked up from his daises. He shook his head, "Darling I am not that old."

Louis smiled again, "Thanks for the help, miss. But I'm not searching for your husband." He joked. The old couple still bantered as if they did not hear Louis. Well they probably didnt. Louis shrugged, yawning again.

He walked towards his house, eyes still looking around cautiously, he gripped his door knob and opened the door. He used the front door this time, feeling too lazy to use the back one.

He entered their home, smelling the bacon and banana pancakes his mum made.

"Louis, honey, what took you so long?" She asked, placing a plate on the table for her son. She removed her apron, placing it on the hook.

Louis walked straight to the sink to wash his hands. "Had a chat with the garbage collector."

Jay hummed as she sipped her tea. "What's the gossip?"

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the choice if her words, while drying his hands. "The gossip." He muttered. "Mum seriously."

"Just tell me, smart pants." She swatted his arm as he walked pass her. He sat beside her, putting two pancakes and bacons on his plate.

He shoved the pancakes inside his mouth, feeling hungry suddenly. He munched it quickly, gulping it down with his hot, hot, tea.

He hissed, Jay rolling her eyes fondly as she amusedly watched her son.

"He said there was an old man wandering around our house. Thought it was Pop Eskiel." Louis informed her, wiping his mouth. Jay furrowed her eyebrows as she process her son's words.

"Why did you tell me just now?" She asked hastily as she stood up.

"I am eating!"

"Your pops is here? But I just checked on him before you came in. He was still asleep." Jay shook her head. "And he doesn't know how to get here by himself."

Louis shrugged, eating the last piece of his bacon. "That was the garbage man told me."

"Are you sure he wasn't fooling you? It might be a bloody spirit wandering around for all we know."

Every hair on Louis' skin stood up, shuddering as he felt his skin got goosebumps. "Mum don't say that."

Jay shook her head, "Did you see the old guy yourself?"

"No, not really. Was searching for him earlier. Heard that he went to your garden." Louis said. Jay grabbed her phone and went straight to the back door.

Louis let out a groan as he stood up as well, following her mum. No one could stop her when her inner care worker spirit came to life.

He followed her, using the door he also used earlier. She walked quickly to their back garden.

The last time Louis went there was almost a month ago. And he forgot how beautilful it was. It was like the meadow in Twilight Saga movie. Louis rolled his eyes as he remembered the book and the movie he just read and watched.

Jay carefully opened the small fence door as she looked around the small garden. Louis scratched the back of his neck.

"Is he here, mum?"

Jay stayed quiet as she walked towards the place of purple flowers. Louis sighed and followed her, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh." He breathed out.

An old, wrinkly man sat there, on the bench his mum bought a year ago, his eyes closed as the sun shined directly on him. He was smiling though, holding three thorny roses.

"Sir?" Jay called out softly. Louis watched the old guy curiously, Jay stepping closer to the old guy.

Louis instinctively followed his mother.

The man opened his eyes and curiously turned his fragile head towards the direction of the voice.

"Sir?" Jay smiled at him as she finally got closer. "Are you alright?"

Louis peeked over Jay's shoulder and met the old man's eyes. The old man's expression turned surprised from confused, his small, wrinkly eyes widening as he looked at him.

Louis looked away but...

"William?" The old guy spoke softly. "William, is that you?"

Louis looked at his mum who was making the same expression as her son.

"Mum why does he know my second name?" He whispered.

Jay shook her head and squeezed her son's hand. She placed a gentle hand over the guy's shoulder, "Sir, why don'twe go inside alright? We got tea there and you can relax there more." She spoke softly and carefully.

But he ignored her. He stood up, slowly, and reached out for Louis.

Louis stumbled back but the old man grabbed his face weakly with his shaky hand.

"You look them same. Never changed since the time I last saw you." He said. His eyes scanning his face. "William, don't you recognize me?"

Jay smiled at them, looking at Louis. "Maybe he has a grandson looking like you, hon."

Louis stared at the old guy as he smiled joyfully at him.

"Err... Hello, sir."

Jay offered her arm, "Come on, sir. We will make tea for you alright?"

The guy nodded, still smiling at Louis. "I want William to make me tea. He knows how to make my tea." He babbled.

Louis let out a short, awkward laugh. Louis was the best at making tea but he never met this old guy before, and never made tea for him.

"And William will make you tea, sir." Jay informed him. It seemed to satisfy him, he nodded and held Jay's arm.

"Where... Where we going?" He asked, confused.

"Inside. We are making you tea." Jay said kindly. Holding his lower back and guidinh him carefully inside.

/////

The three of them went inside, Jay prepared a blanket for the old folk because even though the sun was shining outside, it was too damn cold. She placed it on his lap which the old man pushed away. Jay just smiled but put it beside him neatly.

"Sir, may you tell me your name?"

"My name?" He asked. "My name..." He trailed off, trying to remember the thing he always memorize. Jay smiled sympathetically.

"He forgot his name?" Louis asked, feeling bad for him.

"Think so, love. He might have a demensia or he just forgot it, which is normal for his age..." Jay trailed off, and shook her head. "Will you make him tea, honey? I gotta talk to him so we could get some information. We got to give him back to his family."

Louis nodded dumbly. It sounded like it was a child who got lost and not an old man. Louis didnt know what to do if he ever forgot his own name. He didnt want to be this old.

"But mum, I don't know how to make his tea." Louis said. Jay waved him away.

"Just make him your usual cuppa, darling."

Louis sighed but obeyed his mother. He took one last glance of them before going to the kitchen.

As he prepared his tea, he couldn't help but wonder who the fuck was William. Was it that old man's grandson or an old friend? He seemed to be so fond of this William that Louis was sure he was hug him tightly and take him home. If he remembered his own house.

He placed the teacups and a pot of tea his mum uses when there was a visitor. Louis always ask why the hell they never used these pretty tea utensils.

He made his way to the living room, tray on his hands steady as he watched his mum held the old folk's hand comfortingly as he spoke.

Louis placed the tray on the small table infrontof them, nodding at his mum who looked at him gratefully.

"...Styles. That's all I remember." The old guy trailed off. Jay frowned, not hearing what he said. She was about to ask him politely to repeat what he said but he suddenly spoke directly to Louis who was watching then with wide, cautious eyes.

"William." He spoke softly. "Will you make me some tea? Like, OUR tea?"

Louis bit his lip, sitting in the couch in front of them. "I already did sir. Do you want to drink it now?"

He just smiled at him, eyes closed and wrinkled. Louis managed to smile back at him. He poured him tea slowly, inhaling the comforting, sweet scent of it. He also poured a splash of milk in it, mixing with a teaspoon. He gave it to the old man who took it happily.

He took a small sip, his eyes falling shut. He sighed. "William." He shook his head. He sounded younger, more innocent and .... Broken.

Jay smiled proudly at his son who looked back at her with a smile.

Jay squeezed his wrinkled hand, looking at him softly. "Sir, I know I have asked you this for a thousand times but can you tell us your name please?"

The old folk finished his tea, placing it back to the tray shakily. Louis adjusted the cup so it wouldn't fall.

"Edward. Edward Styles Sr." Edward replied quietly, voice half sure and unsure. Jay and Louis both released a breath of relief.

"Well, my name is Jay sir. I am here to help you to come back to your family."

Edward didnt reply, he just looked around the small but coz home. His eyes glassy and far, as if he was thinking about something. There was a long silence in the room, Louis awkwardly looking at his mum who was waiting patiently for the man to speak up, though they both knew he will not speak unless you asked him some questions.

"Sir Edward, can you tell me who were you with earlier before you went here?" Jay asked softly. Edward hummed.

"Harry? Harry Styles?" He croaked out. "I-I dont remember. I think he is my grandson."

Jay nodded, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"Uhm, mum?"

Louis spoked up. His eyes were trained on Edward's pants, he suddenly noticed that it was wet. He thought it was the tea but the old man would have complained about the hot beverage spilling on his pants.

Jay cooed, "Oh, Louis. You need to buy diapers from the grocery."

Louis scratched his nape, "Diapers? Like baby diapers?"

He wasn't joking but his mum laughed fondly. "No you idiot. Diapers for aged people. We don't have a stock of that here. Maybe you could buy one. I will change Grandpa Edward because he had an accident."

Louis was blinking like an idiot but he nodded. Jay stood up, grabbing her purse from the TV shelf. She pulled out some money and gave it to Louis.

"Here, bub. Maybe buy one medium pack only. It got 5 pads in it."

Louis took the money, still dazed without any reasons.

He quickly went to his room to change his clothes, looking athis bedside table to check the time.

8:34 AM.

The grocery store might be opened by now.

He wore his comfy jumper and his loose joggers. He grabbed his beanie from his bed, covering his messy hair with it. He grabbed his keys and went downstairs again.

Jay was guiding Grandpa Edward to their extra room downstairs, nodding her head encouragingly as he spoke about something.

"Mum, I'll be back." Louis told Jay, who let Grandpa Edward inside the room.

Jay gave him a thankful look, "Be back here as soon as you can, sweetheart."

Louis nodded, waving at Granpa Edward but he didn't seem to notice Louis. He was busy rambling about something that Jay pretended to be interested.

He went outside, patting his keys as he walked towards his bike. He held the padlock, unlockinh it before dropping the chains on the ground. His mum wouldnt notice. She hated it when Louis hjust left it there. Oh well. Louis' too lazy to put it away. He wont be gone too long.

He placed himself on his bike, muttering a curse when he almost lost his balance. He was not in the shape anymore, he whined in his head.

He pedaled his way to grocery store which was in the next street. Their town wasn't so big, and wasn't so populated. People herr transferred to London for a better life, leaving their old parents and grandparents here with maids and caretakers. Louis thought it was rude and just not reasonable, those old folks they left here used to take care of them when they were little. So why not do the same for them? They dont have time left with them, and then when they were dead, these people would cry like babies . Louis was not making any sense but it just hurt him how fast people move on with their lives.

He arrived at the store five minutes later. It was almost 9AM but there was no sun rising, the clouds are all over the sky, dark and grey as Louis' mood for this day. They looked heavy, Louis cursing again because he forgot to bring an umbrella.

He parked his bike near the entrance, lockimg it with the store's own bike lock. He couldn't risk havinh it stolen. His mum would skin him alive.

He entered the store, yawning loudly as he passed a guard who was half asleep. Honestly, Louis felt that.

When he entered, there were no costumers. Like Louis felt he was the only person here except for the employees. It felt like a ghost town.

He walked through the isles, searching for adult diapers. He actually didn't know what isle was it, this was the first time he went here to buy diapers. He never had a sibling, it was just him and his mum.

He rubbed his chin as he skimmed through the isles, finding instant cup noodles stocks, tasteless biscuits and melted candies.

He got so distracted by the mini toys near the biscuits, watching it dance on its own, Louis was confused. Was it an ant? Grasshopper what the fuck? People actually made creepy toys like this?

"Help me, fuck." He heared a voice mumble from behind him. "I lost him. I don't know where he went. I just lost him, Gems. Please don't tell Anne."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, peeking curiously at the voice. He did not mean to be this nosy.

His eyes scanned the products around him, thanking the Gods in heaven above that he found the isle of adult and baby diapers.

He grabbed one, seeing it has five pads. He made sure it was medium, hugging it close and was about to run to the isle when he heard the guy spoke again.

"Gemma I don't know the directions and places here! I don't freaking care if this is a small town! Where would I search?" He huffed. "I don't even know why I agreed to this!"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, clutching the diapers closer. Did this guy lose someone? A kid maybe? Louis needed to mind his own business.

"It is not my fault!" He almost shrieked. "I was buying him a snack, suddenly disappearing! I wasn't supposed to be searching for an old man in my fucking vacation!"

An old man?

"Gem--No! Help--Ugh." He groaned loudly. Louis glanced at him, he looked like he was about to throw his phone in frustration.

Louis breathed slowly, tapping his foot, thinking if he should approach the guy about the old person. This was a small town, Grandpa Edward might be his lost relative.

It does not hurt asking yeah?

He turned around, opening his mouth to speak obnoxiously like he always do, but his small framed bumped against a hard, tone chest, making him drop the diaper package and stumble backwards at the impact.

He let out an embarrassing squeak, when two huge, huge hands wrapped around his slim waist, holding him in place.

He looked up, his blue eyes meeting emerald green ones.

"O-Oops..." the guy muttered, breathing heavily,matching Louis', eyes still staring at each other.

"Hi." Louis said quietly, not noticing his hands were holding the lad's shoulder for support.

He licked his lips, pulling away gently. "U-Uhm..."

Green eyes's cheeks flushed pink, a dimple appearing on his left cheek as he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I did not notice you there. I was in a hurry."

Louis blinked at the guy's slow drawl, not like his angry and fast words on the phone earlier. He tilted his eyes, studying his features.

"No harm done mate." Louis said, smiling softly. Harry bent over to pick up the package Louis dropped. He gave it to him.

Louis grabbed it slowly, eyes looking at the jiggling curls of this boy. He looked no younger than 18. "Thanks."

Louis suddenly forgot what he was supposed to ask because he was busy staring at the boy in front of him. He shamelessly admiring his pretty, cherubic face, eyes green, looking back at him.

He cleared his throat, breaking Louis' trance. "Uhm..." he said again deeply. "If you'll excuse me." He muttered, still flustered.

Louis' eyes widened. "W-Wait!" He said (exclaimed. Though he would never admit it.)

"Yes? I didn't hurt you did I?" Green eyes frowned at him, scanning his body frantically that made Louis self-conscious.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm peachy." Louis assured. "It's just... uh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop earlier, when you were talking on the phone."

The guy's eyebrows furrowed, he looked offended. Well, shit. He apparently does not like eavesdropping, well.

"Sorry." Louis said sheepishly. "But did you lose someone?"

Eyebrows still furrowed, "Why do you care?" The lad asked cautiously.

"Just asking. Did you, erm..." this was just awkward yeah? Louis did not know how to ask him without sounding creepy.

"Spit it out, mate."

"Yeah well, did you lose a child or an old guy?" Louis blurted out.

The guy's expression did not change. "An old man. My great grandfather actually."

"Oh." Louis nodded. "Is his name Edward Styles?"

The green eyes Louis has been staring at for almost five minutes, widened, bright and clear.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, gasping. "Yes, he is my grandfather!"

Louis smiled. "Well then, mate such a coincidence eh? Is he wearing a brown coat with black button up? Dark brown slacks?"

The guy nodded frantically, "Yes! Yes!" He gasped, relieved. "Thank you so much. I thought I lost him!" He exhaled. "My mother will kill me if she found out."

Louis chuckled, "Well, come with me."

"Are you sure youre not secretly a murderer?" The guy exhaled in relief. Louis rolled his eyes.

"You just confirmed that your grandfather's name is Edward." Louis sassed, walking towards the counter.

"What if you were a stalker?" Green eyes narrowed at the back of his head. Louis scoffed.

"Do I look like a stalker to you?" Louis faced him with his resting bitch face. The guy stammered, looking small evem though he was taller than Louis. He looked away, cheeks turning pink.

"I-I--"

"That's what I thought." Louis laughed, falling in line.

"What did you buy?" Harry cleared his throat, still flustered.

"Adult's diaper. Grandpa Eddie wasnt wearing one earlier." Louis said. "He wet himself. Poor lad." Louis frowned.

"Shit! I forgot earlier! I-I'm sorry---"

"It's okay, Harry, really. My mum's a caretaker. She knows what to do."' Louis assured, smirking when he only frowned deeper.

"H-How did y-you---"

"Before you call me a stalker again, your pops told us earlier. Don't be shocked if your phone rang. Think me mum's searching for you now. But I found you first."

Harry still looked scared and creeped out that Louis knew his name.

Louis laughed again, "Jesus, kid. Calm down." He patted his back. "To make you feel better, my name's Louis." He offered. "There, we are not strangers anymore."

Harry bit his lip, rubbing his nape.

"Louis."

"Yes, that's right." Louis paid for the diaper slowly, ushering Harry to follow him towards exit.

"Here, let me carry that." Harry said quietly, grabbing the paper bag from him. "How should I pay you?"

Louis looked at him, smiling softly. "You don't have to. It's a pleasure to help, really." But he gave Harry the paper bag to make him feel better.

"How's my pops?" Harry asked, looking around as he followed Louis.

"He's alright I guess." Louis said. "He was so confused earlier." He unlocked his bike, nodding at the guard who was now awake, a silent thank you gesture. The guard nodded her head back.

"Confused?"

"Yeah. We found him in our garden. He was just laying in my mum's flowers." Louis mused. Harry nodded.

"But he is alright yeah?"

"He is, don't worry." Louis assured, placing himself om his bicycle. "Just follow me, I'll pedal slowly to keep up with you."

Harry nodded, curls bouncing. "Sure, thank you."

"How old is Grandpa Eddie?"

Harry chuckled at the nickname even though he heard that earlier already. "He's 98. He just turned 98 last week."

Louis gaped, "He's a legend!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah he is. He stronger than you know. His son, Edward Jr. Died two years ago. Age 78." Harry shook his head. "It was tragic. Pops Ed was devastated to see his son lifeless. He was the one who found him."

Louis felt a pang of sadness in his chest, breathing slowly. He paddled slowly, eyes trained on the road.

Harry continued, walking beside Louis's bike. "I never met Edward Jr. Like, ever. Weird isnt it?"

Louis looked at him. "Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I never went to England much. I am from America."

"But youre British!" Louis chuckled, swerving slightly.

"Am I?" Harry grinned. "What if I'm just mocking you eh?"

"Are you?" Louis narrowed his eyes.

Harry shook his head, letting out a sound, more like a hidden laugh. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Not sure about that, mate." Louis mocked him, posh accent and slow drawl and all. Harry pouted. Louis shouldnt find his frog face attractive but he really does.

"I do not sound like that."

Louis rolled his eyes, "You do. Try recording your voice and listen to it."

Harry cackled, "It's horrible!"

Louis smiled smugly. "So why not meet Eddie Jr?"

Harry let out a quiet breath, " Grandpa Eddie Jr. left his home just after he got married. Leaving Granpda Eddie Sr. alone in his home, his wife, Leanora, died 30 years ago. Mum stayed at Edward Sr.'s house, he took care of him like his own. His son couldnt provide my mum before, he escaped with his wife." Harry sighed. "Mum loves Papi so much. She was supposed to visit him with me, but she got a meeting in LA so she sent me here. Alone." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's beautiful, Harry." Louis said gently, spotting his own home meters away. "Your pops never gave up on your mum yeah?"

"Yeah. But he is very mysterious." Harry admitted. "He sometimes ask for someone whose name is William."

Louis gasped, eyes widening. "He called me that!"

"Huh?"

"He called me William earlier." Louis said, feeling overwhelmed. "Mum thought maybe it was his grandchild or something."

Harry shook his head, "No. He only had one child and two grandchilden. Me and my sister, Gemma."

"Gemma? Is that the person you were talking to in the phone?"

Harry glared, "You still eavesdropped."

Louis smiled sheepishly, "Y-Yeah... sorry mate. You were shouting earlier and I got really curious. It was worth it though, my nosiness."

Harry rolled his eyes, smirking. "Sure, stalker."

Louis gasped again, letting out a laugh. "I am not a stalker, you shit. Don't make me leave you here. I'm a fast rider." Louis showed his scarred left leg.

Harry looked down. "Dont please. I don't wanna be lost like my grandfather."

"I'll always find you." Louis assured. Harry laughed.

"Stop it! You sound like am absolute stalker! Creepy!"

Louis smirked, laughing as well.

"Who bit your leg?"

"It was bitten." Louis snickered. I was trying tricks in my bike last year with my best mate, then it was a failure of course. I passed out, and then woke up in the hospital, my mum shouting and crying, telling me that she should replace my leg with a chicken leg."

Harry cackled loudly, his booming laugh echoed through the empty street.

"Your mum seems fun." Harry grinned.

"She is, she is." Louis nodded. "You'll meet her later."

Harry smiled softly, "I'd love to."

Louis grinned, "Of course you'd love to. You have no choice. She took care of Papi Eddie." He teased.

Harry blushed. "I will make it up to you, guys. I am really grateful that you took him and kept him safe. I've been searching for him for three hours now."

They arrived at Louis' house, Harry pausing.

Louis looked at him, smiling. "You alright?"

Harry stared at the house, blinking slowly. "You live here?"

"Yes... why?" Louis frowned.

Harry bit his lip, "Your house really look familiar." He kept staring at it. "Fuck I can't remember."

Louis smiled at him. "Dont stress yourself out, mate. You'll remember it later."

Harry nodded, eyes far. "I think I saw it in a picture..." he mumbled to himself.

/////

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in Twitter! https://twitter.com/weadorelou


End file.
